


Stay

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cuckolding, Ejaculate, F/M, Fantasy, Frotting, Gentle Sex, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Lingerie, Magic, Magic-Users, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Panties, Power Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANONYMOUS: Hi! Would you be open to creating a story about a threesome between Sarah, Jareth and Jeremy (Sarah's mother's beau in the newspaper)? Maybe have one command the others to do something to one another, with each taking turns for control? Maybe have them wear each others' knickers at one point or another? Any added surprises will be appreciated ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> 'Cause you can never really tell
> 
> When somebody wants something you want too...

 

Sarah stared at the man before her incredulously. "Jeremy..?" She looked at Jareth then, her face switching to one of panic. "This... Is this real..?"

She'd told herself that she was over the man. Sarah realised that she had a textbook crush on her mother's partner, but over the years, true to all crushes, it ebbed away — and she felt foolish! Foolish for sitting so close to him at dinners. At laughing a little too loudly at his jokes.

As an adult, she realised now how obvious she'd probably been. And now staring back at the man, she too realised that that crush was still present, despite everything.

"It's a gift..." Jareth spoke, his hands on her shoulders. "The likeness is striking though... When I found the man you based me upon, I did become very curious..." The Goblin King was leaning close to Sarah's ear. "The real Jeremy is miles away; you can do whatever you want with this one. No repercussions. No consequences... As I said, a gift."  
  
Sarah felt like she might faint. Or throw up. Or both...  
  
She'd pushed Jareth away many times. His advances on her were alway met with absolute resistance, but now? Now he really was offering Sarah her dreams. A fantasy she could control.  
  
Deep down she knew he looked the way he did because of Jeremy. And even deeper down she also knew that Jareth was cobbled together to meet each and every one of her budding fantasies. Yet still she resisted him.  
  
Why? There was no reason to now. Toby was safe. She'd won. Sarah had the power. So why resist?  
  
Sarah couldn't find a good enough excuse.  
  
"Jareth..." It was all too much to process, and Sarah sat on the edge of the bed, her knees weak. "This is..." She found her words sticking in her throat.  
  
Jareth gave 'Jeremy' a look, and the other man sat beside Sarah. The fae joined him on Sarah's opposite side.  
  
"A gift." He finished, his lips brushing against her ear. Sarah bit her lip, feeling her body start to tremble. Anticipation? Fear? She wasn't sure which, but whatever it was rooted her to the spot. "You **deserve** a gift, Sarah..."  
  
Another pair of lips were on the side of her neck. She sighed feeling Jareth's arms wrap around her as Jeremy began to suck his way down to her collarbone.  
  
"Do I?" Sarah managed to mumble.  
  
"Think of it as your prize... If that helps..." Jareth chuckled, a hand sliding down her belly. Sarah tried to hold back a snort; at least it was better than a cheesy mug or t-shirt that read 'I solved the labyrinth, and all I got was this stupid baby'... Not that she'd ever thought about possible prizes owed to her. Never.  
  
"It shouldn't help..." Sarah hummed. One of her arms wrapped itself around Jareth — for support, naturally. "But it does..." She let both men guide her to lie on her back. _'Should be fighting this...'_ She thought; but all the 'coulds' and 'shoulds' left her brain, and Sarah focused instead, rather selfishly, on her own pleasure.

A gloved hand then snuck under her blouse. Her cheeks bloomed a dark pink, and her insides did flips as another (ungloved) hand started to inch it's way under her skirt. Jareth peppered her face with kisses as his hand moved up and under her bra. Meeting no resistance or objection, he began squeezing and fondling, his fingers pinching her nipple every now and then.

Jeremy's hand toyed with the edge of her knickers, flicking the elastic playfully. Turning her face away from Jareth, her eyes met Jeremy's. He smirked, two fingers hooking under the waistband of her underwear. Slowly he started to pull it down, and Sarah lifted her hips, content to let him. Sarah's skirt was then flipped up and over her hips. She looked down, and quickly flustered by her own nudity, looked away. This was happening.

"Jareth." Her knees were starting to shake.

"Tell us what you desire, Sarah." The fae gave her breast a rough squeeze before thumbing her nipple. "Tell us. We're yours to command. Whatever you want..." Sarah's toes curled when Jareth took the lobe of her ear between his teeth.

"I..." Sarah made up her mind in that moment. No more running. No more denial. She had the power; would take control. "I want to see the two of you kiss." Sarah then moved up the bed, watching the men do just as she asked. They started slow, moving in and shying away, their lips barely touching - Sarah was sure the bastards were trying their utmost to tease her. She made an impatient sound, and the Goblin King chuckled before grasping Jeremy by the back of the neck and crushing their lips together.

Feeling her heartbeat quicken, Sarah pulled down her skirt; it only got in the way anyway. Spreading her legs, she placed her fingers on her clit and began to stroke.

Jareth controlled the kiss, and Sarah had to bite back a moan at Jeremy's submissive mewls. Her fingers rubbed faster. Jareth pulled back for a moment, his tongue flicking out to touch Jeremy's, before giving the man another bruising kiss.

Sarah let out an accidental cry as her pleasure started to mount. Jareth stopped abruptly, his eyes aglow with mischief as he watched her.

"Are you going to come for us, precious..?" He teased. One of his hands absentmindedly fondled the front of the other man's shirt. Sarah's response was a whine as she nodded frantically; if she spoke, she'd lose her rhythm. "Shall we give you a better show?" Another whine, this time louder. Smirking, Jareth turned back to Jeremy, making short work of the buttons of his shirt before casting it off.

Before her eyes, both men were soon stripped down to the skin, on their knees and facing each other. Jeremy was slowly adding another piece of clothing however, inching Sarah's discarded knickers up his narrow hips, stopping just short of his erection. Jareth had both of their cocks in a gloved hand, his strokes languid and rough. Sarah's fingers suddenly came to a stop, more interested in watching them and what they might do next.

As she suspected, Jareth dominated the entire exchange. His free hand fisted in the other man's hair, tilting his head back and once more kissing him deeply. The hand around their cocks rubbed faster, his mouth swallowing Jeremy's high pitched cries of pleasure.

Sarah's clit pulsed, begging then for attention. She slid her hand down again content to tease herself, her other hand sneaking under her bra to pinch and fondle the breast Jareth had but moments ago been teasing.

Jareth's hand picked up the pace, and Sarah found herself matching it, her own strokes a blur. Sarah came, legs shaking, and toes curling. The two men pulled out of the kiss, their foreheads pressed together instead as they soon followed, Jeremy first, and then Jareth. Their ecstasy spattered the bedsheets, and Sarah groaned as her own climax very slowly began to taper off into dull throbs.

The room was filled with sighs and gasps as each of them slowly came down from their respective highs. Jeremy was leaning against the Goblin King, utterly spent. Jareth still had the energy to smirk, watching Sarah as she shyly started to shed the rest of her clothes.

"Did you enjoy that?" The fae teased, his voice barely above a whisper. Deciding to be bold, Sarah spoke.

"I'd enjoy myself a lot more if you both came **here...** " Her hands patted the mattress to either side of her, eyes flickering between the two men. Jareth gave Jeremy a nod, and the man crawled up the bed before lying beside Sarah. "Why doesn't he speak?" She asked as Jeremy nuzzled up to her.

"You're imagining him as submissive; don't be surprised." Jareth chuckled. "My magic created him for you, but much like me, your whims control what he does. Give it a try... Make him do something." The fae tilted his head, his smile crooked. "He's very obedient."

Sarah faltered for a moment before quickly regaining her nerve. She turned to Jeremy, taking him by the chin and tilting his head up.

"I want you to... fuck me." She whispered, her cheeks aflame again. Sarah then turned to Jareth, her expression taunting. "And be sure to make him jealous..." She added, drinking in Jareth's startled expression.

"Oh, you are just as cruel as I remember..." Jareth hummed, content to admit defeat just this once.

Except less than five minutes later he was regretting it as he watched the other man, this interloper, fill Sarah, over and over again.

She needed this, he told himself. Needed to get this crush out of her system. Needed to put these ghosts to rest once and for all - and then she could finally give herself over to **him.** Because he'd done it all for her. After tonight, she'd see that. She'd understand.

Sarah's cries of pleasure were impossible to ignore, and Jareth felt his temper flare again. It should be him, not this spectre - him! Sarah let out a surprised sound when she felt a sudden loss of fullness. The Goblin King had petulantly pushed the other man off her. Opening her eyes, she stared up at Jareth. And smirked.

"I was wondering how long it would take you." She lifted her chin defiantly.

"Wicked woman." The fae seethed, settling himself between her legs. Sarah was quick to wrap them around his waist, ushering him inside her without hesitation. "Was this your plan all along?" His thrusts were hard and fast causing Sarah to cry out unbidden. He was so easy, she found herself thinking in satisfaction. He said Jeremy was obedient - but he was even more so; acting on her subconscious desires. Just as impatient and bratty as her.

"And if it was..?" Sarah sneered, beckoning Jeremy. He shuffled over on his knees, and Sarah propped herself up on her elbows before taking him into her mouth. Her eyes never left Jareth's as she slowly sucked.

Oh, she would pay for that.

Unknowingly, Jareth began to do exactly as Sarah wished, fucking her harder. She had to fight to keep the smile off her face, concentrating on trying not to choke on her mouthful.

Sarah came again, moaning around Jeremy's cock - which, as it happened, didn't take much longer to empty. She chanced a look at Jareth as she slowly sucked and lapped the member in her mouth clean. Her stomach did a nervous flip when there was a sudden crackle of thunder directly above the house, a flash of lightening illuminating the man above her. His face was set in a deep scowl, and truly it should have terrified her.

But he was all bluster. And she knew by now just how to handle him.

"Jealous of an apparition..?" Sarah pushed Jeremy to one side, and the man did as she wished, waiting patiently. "Surely the King of the Goblins isn't threatened by such a thing..." Her hands rose to cup his face. She stared deeply into his eyes when she next spoke. "Not when he already has my attention."

Jareth had stopped thrusting into her, his scowl melting into a more tragic look before it turned defiant.

"And is that all I have?" He hissed, his eyes the first to waver, looking away. "If it is, I'll take it." His voice almost sounded desperate. Sarah wanted to sigh; he was hopeless. Just as bad as her, she reasoned.

"Are you so foolish, Goblin King?" Jareth turned his gaze back to her once more, offended. "Jeremy might have turned my head as a girl. And yes, when my mind was desperate for something to swoon over, I made you." She caressed his face, her thumbs smoothing over those prominent cheekbones. "But if I'd stopped wanting you, surely you'd cease to be..?" Jareth's face was hilariously blank for once. Sarah pressed on. "I want you, you silly man. More than him; so much more. Because you're **mine.** You always _have_ been." She leaned in, nudging his nose with her own. "I want you." She repeated.

Jareth didn't speak, afraid his voice might waver or crack.

She wanted him. Truly wanted him.

He wondered just how long she'd known of her true feelings. Had it been just in the last hour? Or had she been certain for months? Teasing him. Toying with him.

"Wicked..." He finally huffed, lowering himself over her. Jareth hooked his arms under her shoulders, pulling Sarah closer. His hips then got to work, the hastier jealous thrusts from previous now forgotten as he fucked her deep and slow. "My Sarah..."

"Yours." Her hips rose to meet his, urging him deeper. "My King..."

Neither of them noticed the third party in the room as it slowly vanished into the aether.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long. At first I had no idea where to go with this, or even how to start it! Then it hit me like a sexy unresolved train...
> 
> • Comments/Kudos feed my brain, and operate my sinful fingers~  
> Wait. That came out wrong... *whispers* ordidit..?


End file.
